The invention relates to a device for analyzing the metabolism of cells that border on a liquid.
The cells may be microorganisms or other living cells which were taken or in some way derived from a human, animal or vegetable organism. An aqueous nutrient solution may be used as a liquid. During investigation of the cell metabolism the cells may release protons into the adjacent liquid by one or more metabolic processes. The release of protons may be either direct, or the cells may give off substances into the liquid which will then release protons by dissociation. In many metabolic processes the cells will produce carbon dioxide, for example, which will then form carbonic acid in the liquid surrounding the cells. Besides, low-molecular, aliphatic hydroxy acids, such as lactic acid, may be generated in the cells, which are delivered to the liquid through the cell membrane. It goes without saying that the protons originally present in the liquid and/or released during the investigation are attached, at least partly, to water molecules in the usual manner.